Robert Hypnotized
by newbiewriter11
Summary: Robert is hypnotized by Faison
1. Chapter 1

He laid down on the couch in his office. He was thinking about what Sean had told him about Faison being a master hypnotist. He called her every name in the book. He screamed at her and wouldn't believe a word she said to defend herself. He now worried that she will never forgive him, did he lose her again?

He told her it would be a good idea if they separated for awhile. He knew he broke her heart into a million pieces with his harsh words and that was killing him inside. He never would want to hurt her but he has. He had not seen her in days and he wants so desperately to see her now and try to fix this big mess.

Anna awoke alone, she looked at Robert's side of the bed and thought how much she missed him. She thought about how this whole nightmare began, days ago Faison hypnotized Robert into believing that she was sleeping with him. She tried to explain that she would never sleep with another man let alone Faison but he wouldn't listen. She knew it wasn't his fault that he was hypnotized and she knew that the images that were planted in his mind he believed to be reality.

This has gone on long enough Anna thought. Both her and Robert were stubborn but one of them had to make the first move. If she had any chance of saving her marriage she needed to call him, and would try to get him to listen. Anna picked up the phone and dialed Roberts office. Robert heard the phone ring but did not make an effort to pick it up. He closed his eyes hoping when he opened them this would all be a nightmare that he just awoke from. What have I done he thought to himself.

He thought about the fights, his temper was uncontrollable. He knew he scared her when he grabbed her by the arm and told her to get out of his office. She left the office telling him, she was getting out of their marriage and slammed the door behind her. He jumped up, picked up the phone and called the house, he had to try to make things right again with them.

It rang many times before Anna picked up and said hello. He knew by her voice that she was crying. Hi was all Robert was able to say. _"What do you want?"_ Anna asked. _"Why did you call?" "Are you going to call me a slut again?" "Anna"_, please his voice breaking . I need to see you. _"Please Anna, Please say that you will talk to me"_. Anna held back her tears and told him to come to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was glad that Robin was away with Olin. She couldn't let Robin see her like this. It would tear Robin, apart to see her parents having troubles, so quickly into their marriage, all Robin ever wanted was for them to be together as a family. The scene that kept playing over and over in her mind was Robert saying he wanted to separate, she felt like a knife was stuck in her heart. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror, she looked a mess from crying earlier. She knew he would be there any minute but took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and put on a clean robe. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. She was anxious for him to get there, the last time she saw him he was just awful to her but at least now she knew why.

Anna heard Robert pulling up the driveway. She still remembered how much it hurt to lose him the first time, it hurt so much she always wished she never met him. She knew she couldn't bare to lose him again, especially now, their bond was so much stronger than it was 14 years ago and Anna wondered how she would even make it through another break up with him. They could never even go back to where they were, being his best friend was the next best thing for her then and now she would lose him entirely.

Robert walked up to the back door. He saw Anna sitting at the table with her head down and her hands around the coffee cup. All he knew at that moment was he needed to make everything right between them. It tore him apart inside knowing all the hurt he caused her now but he also thought about then. He thought a lot about how he walked out on his young pregnant wife, leaving her alone. Anna looked up and saw him at the back door. She motioned for him to come in.

When he entered the kitchen it took every ounce of willpower not to run into his arms, she missed him so much. She looked at him for a long moment. He looked tired and upset. She knew none of this was his fault but none the less she felt very hurt that he didn't trust her or believe in them enough to know she would never sleep with another man.

Robert slowly walked over to her he took her hands in his and stood her up. Once she was standing he wrapped his arms around her and all he could manage to say was _"Anna, I'm sorry, I am so so sorry"._ _"Please Anna", _ his voice starting to break. _"Forgive me."_

Anna buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt her body melt into his and she broke down. They held each other like they would never let go. Robert wiped the tears from her face and asked if they could go into the living room to talk. She poured them each a cup of coffee and walked into the living room.

Robert looked at Anna for a long moment before he spoke. Anna it was all just so real, I saw the two of you in bed together and I wanted to kill. Anna took Robert's hand and told him it didn't happen and that it could never happen. Faison could never change my feelings about you. I do feel kinda bad that you believed it. It means you don't trust me. If the tables were turned I don't think I would have acted as badly Anna said. You wouldn't? . I don't know but I do trust you and I believe in us. Robert stroked her cheek and kissed her lips so softly. I do trust you Anna, and I do believe in us.

Anna, I can't explain these visions that I was seeing, It hurt so bad I couldn't bear it. I am afraid that Faison might try to get to you. What if he hypnotized you to hate me? I have no control over that ,Anna, If there ever came a day that you didn't love me anymore I would die. I would rather be dead then spend my life without you. That won't happen Anna said, I don't think you can be hypnotized to do anything you don't want to do, but if it ever did you just can never believe it for one second. You get me to Tom Hardy anyway you have to do it. You can't ever believe it for one second because I could never hate you Robert. Never!

Robert took her in her arms and told her again how sorry he was. I never want to hurt you Anna. After all the terrible things I said to you, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to go. Robert it's over now and it's ok as she hugged him. Robert whispered, _"I want everything ok between us"_. _"It is",_ Anna said and pulled him closer to her. Their lips touched and Robert softly said _"I love you"._ They kissed for a long moment before Anna got up and lead Robert to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert followed Anna into the bedroom and they both laid on the bed. They laid in silence absorbed in their own thoughts. Robert realized how close he was to losing her. _"Anna"_, Robert whispered. _"Thank you for forgiving me, I am so sorry. I never would do anything to hurt you intentionally. Anna you are everything to me and I love you so much". _ _"I know that Robert",_ Anna said, moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest. He put both his arms around her and held her close and they fell asleep each others arms.

Robert awoke and looked over at the clock. He couldn't believe he slept for over 3 hours. He looked down at Anna sleeping in his arms. Oh god she is so beautiful, he thought. He kissed her lightly on the top of the head and smoothed her hair. He felt her stir and suddenly she looked up at him. How long have I been asleep she asked? Almost 4 hours, Robert replied. Didn't you have to get back to work? Anna asked. I told Guy I was coming here, he said he would take care of everything today. I think he wants me off the couch in my office. Lets stay here then for a while, Anna said. He hugged Anna from behind and said you won't get any argument for me. Robert got serious and asked "are you sure everything is ok with us?"

Anna rolled on her back so she was looking at Robert. She gently touched his face and said she knew it wasn't his fault and she was happy he came back to work it out, but she did admit she was very hurt when she realized he didn't trust her and believed what he thought he saw. I do trust you Anna, I trust you with my life. Anna pulled him down to reach her and brushed her tongue over his lips. Robert opened his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. She kissed him back and almost instantly she felt like her body was on fire. It has been days since they were together and she missed him not only emotionally but physically too.

He slid the straps on her nightgown off her shoulders and she helped him get it off. He looked down on her body and groaned. Anna you are so beautiful. He slid his hands sensuously up and down her body. One thing about Robert was that his love making was never rushed. He teased her nipples with his tongue and it made her shutter. It has been days since they have been together and she needed to feel him inside her. As their passion got hotter she was no longer able to wait and told him that she needed him now. With those words he pushed himself inside her and she moaned softly. They moved together perfectly molding themselves into one. Their intensity rose and Anna knew she was close. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. Robert's mouth was all over her breasts and neck. She ran her hands all over his back and through his hair. Robert moaned her name and came inside her just as she was having her orgasm. She found his mouth and kissed him deeply. Robert held her and kissed her until he knew she was finished. Breathing heavy she said I missed you Robert. I missed you too Luv.


End file.
